


Naps Are Not Optional

by Laura_Laplace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fem!BylethxSothis, Girlfriends sharing the same body, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, The smol ghost does a naughty, deeply non-canonical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Laplace/pseuds/Laura_Laplace
Summary: Byleth works hard, but Sothis often gets bored during lessons. She finds her own ways to entertain herself.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Sothis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Naps Are Not Optional

**Author's Note:**

> Very little, very snappy smut fic I wrote to entertain myself. Couldn't possibly tell you where in the story this is supposed to go, but that's fine: it's canon agnostic. Enjoy!

‘Psst. Hey Byleth. Byleth. Come take a nap.’

Byleth did not feel the need to respond; after all, it seemed to her rather obvious what she was doing, standing at her desk before the assembled students of her class, the schedule clearly emblazoned with the word “seminar.” Sothis, however, seemed undeterred, draping her insubstantial form over the surface of the desk, pouting like the most neglected waif in the entire country. Her eyes, wide and chill green, regarded Byleth with steady, expectant patience. 

‘_Byleeeeeth,_ take the day off. Come nap.’ The pout should not have been able to intensify, but the tiny goddess pulled it off. Her bare feet slapped against the wood panelling, idle kicks drumming without ever truly touching it; Byleth could see her heels hitting it, but there was no sound, no impact vibrations. There couldn’t be, for Sothis was not truly there. 

‘I’m working, goddess,’ Byleth let her eyes drift, just momentarily, to Sothis while she thought, hoping that her gaze did not look to her attending students like it had fixed upon something that only she could see. 

‘I’m aware of that, but I’m in a very particular mood, so:’ Laid upon the desk, Sothis smiled a very particular sort of smile, and ran the fingers of one hand up the line of her side, reaching for her collar and tugging it down. There was pale skin beneath, the soft hint of a small breast; though none of it was real, in the dreaming it felt very real indeed. Sothis sported a pair of green bedroom eyes, promising much if only Byleth would close hers. ‘Come and nap with me.’

‘Where is your concern for our students, goddess?’ Byleth chided, injecting a teasing lilt to her mental voice, inasmuch as a straight woman like Byleth was able. 

‘Present, as always. But that doesn’t prevent a certain doldrums from entering our fifth seminar of the month.’ Swinging herself up into a seated position, Sothis hung her legs over the edge of the desk, her body now risen to a height sat her eye to eye with Byleth, mere inches from her face. ‘And if you won’t come to play _with_ me, then I shall have to entertain myself then, won’t I?’

With that, she dropped out of sight. 

Byleth blinked, started forward, her lesson stopping abruptly as she tried in vain to track her wayward partner. But, of course, Sothis was not there; the tangibility of the desk was only an issue for her if she wanted it to be. She was _made_ of thought, wrought of pure soul: dropping through a plank of wood was easy pickings.

‘I do wonder how much you’ve thought about me being physically _in_ you, my dear,’ her voice came next from beneath the desk, firm hands made of nothing at all reaching out to grab Byleth’s thighs drawing her just that little bit closer. ‘It’s your body, but we’re both living in it. I’m figuring out how to make you feel my touch…’

It was then that Byleth discovered, abruptly and with a sharp gasp, that Sothis could also make her head feel very much solid to her. By pressing it between the professor’s legs. 

Byleth stumbled forward, palms slamming flat onto the desk, shocked at the solidity of Sothis’ cheeks against her thighs, the hot wetness of a seeking tongue finding a place between her legs that should not be touched in a public setting. Though she looked slight, Sothis’ appearance belied the ancient being that she truly was, the one who knew the intricacies of intimacy far better than Byleth ever could. Worse still, there were no shorts to obstruct Sothis’ path forward, no underwear to block her licking; all of those things were optional, to the illusion that Sothis had become.

The only truly visible part was Byleth’s own reactions. 

In the shadows of the wood paneling, emerald eyes looked up at Byleth, big and placid, challenging in their innocence. Sothis’ tongue phased through cloth, her hands clenched tighter on the professor’s ass, drawing her hips forward so that, if the girl remained curled up between Byleth’s legs, she had a perfect angle on the woman’s pussy. 

‘I don’t really need your participation to play, Byleth,’ the goddess, free from the constraints of needing a mouth to speak, lilted her playful tones into Byleth’s ear while at the same time putting her unreal mouth to work elsewhere. ‘In fact, this might be more fun. Do continue what you were doing, my dear... ‘ 

Lick, lick. Not something Byleth could say for some of her other lovers, but Sothis knew where the clit was located. And she wielded that knowledge with the precision and power of a hammer, stoking sensations that almost brought the professor to her knees. All her students were staring, now; it had been several seconds since she had last said anything, let alone actually instructed. For a while longer, the contents of her seminar eluded Byleth, as many things might when one was suddenly given surprise oral sex by a ghost. 

In time she managed to grasp the subtleties of the riposte she was teaching, a particular maneuver that required more concentration than Byleth thought she had to give right now, picking up the thread of the lesson in halting, shaky terms. But Sothis would not stop, her expert ministrations bringing weakness to Byleth’s legs and a roughness to her voice that simply could not be ignored. She could feel every effective inch of the little goddess below her, the fluffy softness of her hair against Byleth’s thighs, the way she hooked her bare feet over Byleth’s shoes, arching them down to pin the teacher in place at her desk. 

Mutually exclusive sensory inputs, given that Sothis was not strictly there and Byleth was still clothed, but that only made them harder to resist. 

‘You might be wondering how it is that I came to be so good at this,’ the small deity said, and Byleth could feel her smirking even as her wet little tongue slid deeper inside her. ‘And I might remind you that I am not in full possession of my memories. Just bits and pieces… some of which do suggest answers to that question. If you’re a good girl for me, I might even tell you.’

Those emerald eyes flickered with old, merciless amusement. Lithe fingers dug tight into Byleth’s ass, and though the Professor’s lips were moving, her mind was a few feet below, sitting with the goddess. It was all she could do not to stumble over her words, any hope of actually imparting a new lesson beyond the most rote, muscle memory of sword routines completely dashed beneath that flickering tongue and those nipping, perfect teeth. 

Goddess, there were so many eyes on her. Edelgard, Dorothea, Petra… each unaware of the nonexistent mouth worshipping her clit with such enthusiasm. They could tell something was off, the cracks were beginning to show and Byleth could see it in each of their furrowed brows, but none of them would be so crass as to interrupt in the middle of a lecture. She would be fielding concerned questions all throughout today’s private instruction, but by then Byleth hoped she would be allowed to catch her breath a little. 

Though it struck her, then, that if Sothis could simply be anywhere on her body, there was no place that she would ever be truly safe from the goddess’ attentions…

‘Yes, you’re starting to get it, now. But you’re so insistent on being a good role model for your students, so I cannot fault you too much, I admit.’ Sothis did something with her lips, an inward, sucking motion against Byleth’s labia that almost knocked the teacher to her knees. ‘So give me what I want and come, sweet Professor. Make a mess of your underwear in front of all your students, and I’ll let you be… well, until you come to bed and I can get my hands on you for real, anyway.’

If it was the will of the Goddess, who was she to argue? 

It didn’t even seem possible, truly: Sothis had spent Byleth’s entire life inside her body, an adult consciousness that had been there for all the years of her existence, learning the ins and outs of her being at a scale Byleth herself could not even dream of. Even sleeping, the dreaming beauty kneeling before her could know and do and be so much, and now she played Byleth’s nerves like strings on some exquisite, heavenly instrument. 

Of course Byleth yielded. In a very real sense, her body had been made to yield to Sothis, her mind as potter’s clay beneath her expert touch. She came, and flexed, and shivered, all the while trying her best to hide the insidious, racing pleasure of the goddess’ kiss. It filled her up, made her grip tight to the desk, playing off her open-mouthed gasp as a long, long yawn in a fit of desperate genius that actually made Sothis giggle even as she continued to pleasure her host, the sound tinkling through their shared mind like priceless crystal. Her cunt gushed at the goddess’ mirth, dripping not onto that waiting tongue, but into the gusset of her simple, sturdy shorts.

That laughter was the tightening of a leash that Byleth had not even known was there. The power that Sothis, now awake, had over her host. A potent dream, made real.

When it was over, Sothis was with her still, now with arms clasped around Byleth’s neck and legs that wrapped around her waist, pale feet locking together in front of her. She buried her face in Byleth’s hair, kissing and nuzzling at the nape of her neck, thrumming a sound that was pure satisfaction through all the corners of her mind.

‘Oh, I do so very like it when you indulge me, Professor.’ Slowly, over time, Sothis’ pretty form began to recede back into Byleth’s mind, the weight and heat of her less of a physical presence and more something she imagined. The transition was still jarring, even after all this time. 

‘I’ll be waiting for you in the dream, my dear other half. Come quickly, so that I might do that to you for real, next time…’  
***


End file.
